


The First Day of School

by dontbevain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Murder free au, Prompt Fic, Scent Marking, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanni's first day at school is a little tough on his papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



> For disassociatedtinman, inspired by this post on tumblr: http://disassociatedtinman.tumblr.com/post/123669454166/warpedchyld-otpprompts-imagine-your-otp
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and my first in this fandom. Enjoy!

To the untrained eye, Hannibal appeared to be his usual stoic self, but Will knew better. The morning began as all their days have these last few months. Their little one, Hannibal IX; Hanni for short, unable to contain the bundle of energy building up, would wake the couple by hopping into their bed. Hanni would wiggle his tiny body between his parents while chanting mama and papa until one of them deigned to respond by pulling him tightly into a hug and gently shushing the boy into napping a while longer. 

This morning Hannibal lifted the boy of out bed while whispering for him to be quiet and let mama sleep a while longer. The last couple of weeks have been tiring on Will. The 7 month curve of his belly prominently stood out from beneath the silk duvet. He smiled gently at the beautiful image his beloved made curled up on his side with chocolate curls haloed around his face. Hanni interrupted his musings by squeezing his papa's cheeks together. 

"Papa, I'm hungry!" A tiny growl emanating from his belly supported his statement. 

"The lion in my belly needs feeding." He said very seriously to the squished features of his father's face. 

Hannibal chuckled as he carried the boy down the stairs to their kitchen. He set the boy down to stand on a platform next to the island he built so Hanni could help him cook. 

"Hmm, and what shall we feed the lion this morning?" Yesterday, it had been peanut butter and jelly grilled toast. Since Hanni's birth, Hannibal had made multiple concessions to provide the childhood Will was insistent that Hanni experience. The compromise being that all foods and condiments would be home made by the family. Hannibal pulled out ripe citrus fruits from the fridge to squeeze fresh juice while the boy hummed and hawed. 

"Breakfast burritos!" Hannibal winced. Though he had done his best to refine his lovers palette, Will still had a tendency to fall back on eating bachelor food when Hannibal was out of town. 

"Did you and mama eat breakfast burritos while papa was away last week?" He asked knowingly, as he pulled out ingredients to wash from the fridge.

"Oops! That was supposed to be a secret. Don't tell mama I told!" Hanni gasped. 

Hannibal turned from the sink where he was washing vegetables to see Hanni had clapped both hands over his mouth. His eyes bulged out comically, fearful that his mama would get into trouble. 

"It'll be our little secret." Hannibal smiled gently at his boy's loyalty to Will. He chuckled as Hanni hopped down to wrap his arms around his papas legs in a thankful hug. Hannibal lifted him up into a proper hug, scenting relief on his boy. He rubbed his cheek against the baby soft curls breathing in the baby smell that was fading as Hanni grew older. Hanni sensed the melancholy change in his papa's mood and let himself be cradled in the paternal scent of one of the strongest men in his life. A kiss was pressed to his forehead before he was set back down. They spent the next hour chopping vegetables and fruits for their breakfast. 

Will appeared in the doorway of the kitchen just as Hannibal finished squeezing juice from the oranges, lemons, and grapefruits he pulled out earlier. The vitamins in the juice are beneficial if consumed shortly after being squeezed. He glanced over at the coffee machine wistfully thinking about the next time he'll taste the sweetest ambrosia known to man kind. Hannibal had graciously given up coffee to support Will. He approached Hannibal and sweetly pressed their lips together. He nuzzled the scent glands under Hannibal's ear, breathing in the delicious homey scent of his mate. 

"Me next! Me next!" Hanni giggled as Will gathered him up in his arms for a snuggly kiss before setting him down. Hanni lay his head on Will's belly. His tiny hands rubbed the sides of Will's belly as he cooed his morning greetings, rubbing his face against the clothed mound in an attempt to scent his baby sibling. Will ran his fingers through his son's sandy curls unsuccessfully taming the wild mane. Will often joked that Hanni was his little lion, hence the hungry lion comment from the morning. 

"My, aren't we excited this morning. Your first day at big boy school." Will couldn't see Hannibal's face as he rinsed the cutlery used to prepare breakfast but he could see the tense lines in his shoulders at the mention of school. 

"Tommy said auntie Bev bought him the coolested veloc-velrops- dinosaur back pack! I can't wait to show him my new colourin' book and auntie 'Lana said that Donna'd show me where her class planted string beans in the school garden last year." The private school they enrolled Hanni into was eco-friendly. They incorporated gardening and composting into their education syllabus. The food they grow in the garden was used to cook health conscious lunches for the children. What they didn't grow was outsourced from local farmers and vendors. 

"Coolest velociraptor." Hannibal corrected after Hanni ran out of breath. He held out a set of plastic Jurassic World cups that Hanni insisted they all drink from. "Go set the cups out, darling."

"And what do we have here?" Will's eyes scanned the little breakfast table in the kitchen. He had insisted on having a family table to share breakfast over. The dining room was far too formal for his tastes and Hannibal had relented. It made cleaning easier after their messy son during his food tossing stage. The table was set with a red checkered cloth. A platter of fruit was set in the middle along with bowls of sour cream and salsa. Will looked up at Hannibal with a puzzled look. 

"Breakfast burritos." Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at Will. He went and pulled out the steaming burritos from the oven as Will settled into his place at the table. 

"The baby wanted it." Will protested weakly even as a blush spread across his cheeks. As far as cravings go, his were related to the greasy fast and take out foods he was prone to as a bachelor. Last month it was salty sweet confectionaries this month appeared to be spicy foods. 

"Mmm, smells yummy. Did you help papa?" Will diverted his attention to Hanni who dug into his child sized burrito wrap with great enthusiasm. 

"Uh huh! We made a special one for you, mama!" The breakfast burritos at IHOPs were not served with chunky peanut butter toppings and the server had looked mildly nauseated at the request. Hanni chirped that his new baby brother or sister had weird tastes and the server had consented to ask the line cook for a side of the condiment. 

Hannibal delighted at the flushed look on Will's face. "The baby-" He started to protest.

"I understand, William. If I remember correctly you had much more wild cravings with Hanni." There was a month of deep fried homemade pogo sticks and blueberry jam. Followed by Chinese siu mai covered in thick balsamic reduction. That had thankfully ended after a week. 

"Now, eat your burrito and we'll get ready for Hanni's first day at school." Will thought that he detected a frown on his husband's face but the first bite of his breakfast burrito chased the thought away. It was ten times more delicious than IHOPs. He detected Thai chilli spices in the meat that complimented the homemade chunky peanut butter. 

After breakfast, the little family completed their morning ablutions and got dressed for the day. Hanni bounced from his position at the door, earnestly waiting for his parents to join him. His tiny backpack was filled with crayons and a colouring book with dinosaurs. Healthy homemade snacks and juice were packed in a thermal lunchbox covered in dogs. Hannibal appeared and checked him over to make sure everything was set for the day. He was dressed to look like his mama during his early career working with Hannibal. He was a spitting image of Will if not for the light coloured hair and maroon coloured eyes. That was all Hannibal. It was just yesterday that he held that tiny bundle with the fluffiest tufts of curls on his head. He had never seen that much hair on a pup before. His lip quivered slightly as his baby boy, now all grown up, shouted for Will to hurry up. 

Will took his time getting ready as his size was slowing him down nowadays. He secured the belly wrap around his body to support his aching back before putting on the rest of his attire. As he made his way down the stairs he could hear Hanni babbling excitedly about all the things he would do on his first day. Hanni shot out the door as soon as Will reached the bottom step. Whining to hurry up could be heard by the couple as Hannibal bent down to help Will with his shoes. 

"Do the tops of my feet look fat to you?" Will bit his lip self consciously. Hannibal looked up adoringly at his precious mate and pulled his hands to press kisses across Will's knuckles. "Not at all, my love. They're the skinniest foot tops I've ever seen." **

The moment was broken by Hanni shouting "Comon'!" from outside. Will rolled his eyes. "Just think, in 4 years we'll be sending off a second pup to school."

Hannibal tightened his grip at that. Will was suddenly engulfed in the arms of his mate who had begun to stroke the mound sandwiched tightly between the two of them. His nose was pressed into the curve of his mate who had begun to smell a little anxious. 

"Baby-" Will began but Hannibal pulled away to hurry out the door. He followed after him slightly bemused and allowed himself to be corralled into the car where Hannibal looked over and double, tripled checked that everyone's seat belts were properly strapped in. 

"Hannibal, we're going to be late." Will sighed exasperatedly. "Short of wrapping us in bubble wrap, we're safely tucked in."

"William, yours and Hanni's safety is of the utmost importance. Especially that precious cargo you are currently carrying." He ran his hands delicately over Will's belly one last time before sliding into the driver's seat and driving off. 

As they drove through the front gates of the school Will see that Hannibal, while doing his best not to dampen Hanni's spirits, was now visibly distressed. Will soothingly ran his fingers across the knuckles that remained tightly gripped around the steering wheel even after the car was parked. 

"What are we waiting for, papa?!" Hanni kicked his legs out from behind. Will softly chided him to settle down. They were waiting for Beverly and Alana he replied, to arrive so that they could enter the school together. Will could see them across the parking lot but decided that Hannibal could use a couple of minutes to relax. Eventually he let go of the steering wheel and took his time unstrapping Hanni from his booster seat in the back seat. 

Hanni took off in the direction of his surrogate aunts and cousins as soon as his feet hit the pavement. Hannibal followed looking after him forlornly. Will slipped his fingers around Hannibal's in a show of support. 

Hanni and Beverly's son Tommy were chatting animatedly about their dinosaur paraphernalia as they approached. Hannibal knelt down to adjust Hanni's clothing though not a single thread was out of place. the more he fussed the more Hanni was clearly eager to run off and explore the school grounds. 

Soon the school bell rang signalling all the children to line up and start the day. Hannibal propped Hanni up on his hip so Will could lean over and kiss him goodbye. After kisses and nuzzles from his parents Hanni wiggled his little body in Hannibal's arms, ready to flee the protective embrace of his alpha papa, which didn't help Hannibal's current temperament. Hannibal's gripped only tightened around his pup as he scent marked the boy. His face was hidden by the unruly curls of his son and soft sniffing could be heard by the other parents. 

Alana looked on with an indulgent smile on her face while Beverly graciously hid her sympathetic grin behind her hand. Alana's alpha and Beverly had gone through the same emotional turmoil. Pups don't tend to leave the family nest on their own until this age. Their first foray into the world alone tended to wreak havoc on alpha protective instincts but omegas know best. Will rolled his eyes and gently pulled their pup from Hannibal's arms and sent him in his way. When Will turned towards his mate there were tears in the alpha's eyes. 

"Oh, baby." Will's heart warmed at that. There were only a handful of times he had ever seen tears on Hannibal's face. These moments included the usual life milestones; getting married, finding out about Will's pregnancy, holding Hanni for the first time, and now their son's first day of school. He quickly gathered his alpha in his arms, holding him as closely as his large belly would allow. 

Alana and Beverly mimed their goodbyes to provide the hugging couple the illusion of privacy. Will pulled Hannibal's face to breathe in the comforting scent of his pregnant mate. He ignored the dampness gathering by his neck as he stroked the fine hairs at the base of his alpha's neck. The couple spent several moments basking in the bittersweet moment of their first born growing up. Will pulled Hannibal's hands to wrap around his belly to remind him that they still have plenty more precious moments to come. Hannibal slid his hands up to pull Will's face towards his own. 

"I love you, Will." Will smiled brightly before bringing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> ** This scene was blantantly borrowed frim Bones. A scene between Angela and Hodgins.


End file.
